Time Sword
by ghirahim-mylove
Summary: What would you would you do with the chance to time travel. When Fi reveals her very own power to time travel, Link takes advantage and attempts to save Zelda after a fatal kill between them and Ghirahim. The fate that Zelda and Link were supposed to endure all goes wrong way to quick.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyward Sword Fanfiction**

**This fanfiction is based off of Skyward Sword. Some of the events that happen are related to what do happen in the game, but have different dialogue. I wanted to make the beginning smaller since I have other original thins that I wanna write, so just beware, im skipping a lot of dialogue. The things that happen that do not happen in the game are completely thought up by me. (Link actually speaks in this)**

**Im still in the making of my second chapter so i will try to post either once a week, or just whenever i can! but their for sure will be one every week! i hope yall enjoy this fanfiction and please give this story reviews in what you want to happen since im open to suggestions and not even that far yet! **

* * *

*Present*

"Zelda, what would you do if anything were to change between us and our fate?" I asked sitting across the table from Zelda. She looked at me curious of why I'd ever ask that odd question.

"Well what do you mean? And why do you ask?" She asked, her head slightly tilted.

"I…I uh… I don't know…uh…oh just never mind. It was a foolish question." I looked away shyly regretting my question. Thoughts rushed through my mind of what could possibly happen, again, to me.

* * *

*Morning of the wing ceremony a year earlier*

I awoke with a sudden startle on the floor of my room. I had the strangest vision dream thing. There was this creature…

Zelda's loftwing poked its head through the window of my room and spit out a letter which managed to smack me right in the face. _Thanks._ I thought. I stood up to read the letter, and smiled to see it was written by Zelda.

After I finished her wonderful letter about meeting her before the race today, I rushed off to meet her by the goddess statue_. Man, she's beautiful._ I thought to myself. She was turned away from me facing the goddess statue singing my favorite song. She always played that song either when I would ask her to, or if I'm feeling sad. It is a very good conductor of happiness though!

Zelda finally turned around to see me staring at her beauty.

"Link!" She exclaimed. She waited stepped towards me a bit till she saw I was approaching her more quickly now. "I knew my little gift would wake you! You better get practicing for the ceremony! Its starts in a few hours! Lately you haven't been practicing as well, and I just want you to get a little extra practice in! but overall, I want you to fly your heart out today!" Her words made me smile. Everything she does manages to make me smile!

"Oh don't worry Zelda, we all know I'll be racing this race for one special person" I winked and pointed towards her with a joking attitude. I knew she would take it seriously though. "By the way, you look beautiful today Zelda!" I exclaimed.

"Awe, thank you Link! It means a lot considering I worked so hard making this sail cloth that the winner of the race will get. And this outfit… well, I made quite a big effort to look my best today!" she said twirling around admiring her dress. I nodded and smiled.

"Well you better get out there to practice so your ready for the race!" she gave me a grin and then started pushing me towards the dock.

"uh Zelda.." I started to say

"oh I get it, you cant 'sense your bird' out there can you! Well that's not going to fool me link! You should really go practice!" and with that, she pushed me off..

At that moment, I was almost positive I was going to die! I honestly couldn't sense my loftwing anywhere! I sent my call for my bird, but after many long seconds, he never came.

I closed my eyes excepting defeat, when I was lifted up and landed on the skyloft.

"Link, I'm so sorry! I should have believed you when you said you couldn't snese your loft wing anywhere. Do you have any idea where he might be?" she asked genuinely worried.

"I have no clue, when I practiced yesterday, it was out flying around in the sky, but today I haven't been able to see it at all!" I said rubbing the back of my neck…we took a pretty hard fall.

"You should go talk to my father about this! Maybe he can delay the race until you can find your bird. Until then, I'll look around for your bird." Zelda jumped back on her bird and before she flew off said "Link, I wish the best of luck for you and your bird! I'm positive you'll find it…and even win the race! I know you can do it, and I want you too!"

I smiled as she few off. As I watched her for a few moments before she disappeared out of sight, I thought about what she said. She wants me to win! I eventually walked off to find headmaster Gaepora to tell him about my bird. Gaepora is such an understanding man so I'm positive he will be able to delay the race for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! this is my second chapter! i hope you like it! thanks for the 65 views! i hope you all keep reading and keep reviewing! **

**RandomButLoved- thank you for the review! im so excited for you guys to read this story and im really excited for the next chapter of yours! its soo good! for the past three days iv been like so anxious to read it cause its like the only fanfiction that actually got me hooked! thats a really good thing cause im a super picky reader! **

**so yeah! theres really nothing i need to say now so ill let you read! **

* * *

I finally found Gaepora and explained to him about my situation.

"I can delay the race for a while so you can find your bird. I wish the best of luck to you and your bird. I know you will be able to find it!" he said trying to encourage me. I guess I wasn't too worried about not finding him. There was just his voice in my head telling me that he is somewhere out there and that I will find him soon.

I ran down by the bazzar and saw Groose and his mates talking. They seemed rather suspicious so I decided to casually stand near them and listening in on their conversation.

"He will never find his loftwing boys, I promise. I mean who would ever care to check by the waterfall!" oh no he didn't…

The other boys tried to get him to shutup and turn around, since..well I was there over hearing everything, but he didn't figure that out till they shouted at him.

When he turned around, he was clearly nervous and at a loss for words.

"uh link!" he finally said breaking the awkward. "uhh…nice weather were having!"

I gave him a deadly stare and then ran off towards the waterfall, but first I realized I would be able to get through the cave without a sword so I nervously ran to the sparring hall to grab one.

* * *

Once I got to the sparring hall, Eagus stopped me right when I reached the door with the sword.

"Where do you think your going with that?" He asked. I sighed

"Well, you may not believe this, I was going to practice for the wing ceremony today but when Zelda pushed me off the dock I called for my loftwing and he didn't come so we assumed he was lost somewhere and when I walked past groose and his group I over heard him saying my loftwing was behind the waterfall and I cant go behind the waterfall without a sword so that's why I came here…" I said quickly in one breath.

"Whoa… slow down boy!" he paused "Zelda pushed you off the docks?!" he started smiling.

"That's not the point!...' I tried to say

"You know a girl likes you when her way of flirting is by pushing you off a dock!" He was now nudging me like he was trying to show me that Zelda was crushing on me or something.

"Eagus! I don't have time! Im sorry but I need to find my loftwing, but I promise I will bring the sword back soon!" I yelled as I started running to the door.

I found Pipit and Fledge right outside the door of the sparring hall, but decided to pass them since I had better things on my mind than what they had to say!

I finally made it to the water fall to go find my loftwing. I chopped down the large wooden poles in the way of the entrance to the cave. Inside the caves, there was a large quantity of bats, which with my low skill in using a sword, took me longer than it should have to beat!

I finally made it through the cave finding a good amount of rupees and hearts and make it out without a single scratch.

Immediately as I exit the cave, I hear Zelda call my name.

"Link!" she yells

"Zelda?" I called back to her not knowing where she was at the moment.

She finally jumped of her loftwing and landed right in front of me. "Hey! Did you find your loftwing yet?" she asked.

"No" I said sadly "but I have a strange feeling that its up ahead!

"Well that's good! We better get going! The wing ceremony will be starting soon!" With that, she grabbed my hand and started for where we thought m bird would be.

Just as we ran around the corner, we stopped and noticed my loftwing, boarded up in a little cave in the wall. I drew my sword from the sheath and looked over the blade. I slowly walked up to the board and cut the ropes to set my bird free.

I let my bird fly around a bit before hoping on and practicing a bit before the ceremony.

"Link, I'm so glad you found your bird! You'd better get some practice before heading to the race!" Zelda said

With that, I jumped off the dock and landed on my bird. We flew off till we were out of Zelda's sight and fit in a bit of practice time before landing by the tower before the race.

Owlen gave his little prerace speech and signaled us to run, jump off the dock and call our birds.

* * *

**So this is chapter2 guys! please review! iv been working pretty hard to continue this story but i havent had alot of time to post!so yea!**

**like i said in the discription of this story, i was saying how the beginning will go a bit quicker...well i will be to the actual good part by like the 5th chapter or so! so please keep reading! id really apreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys! so heres the third chapter! **

**Chaos-god of balance: thanks for the review! i took that into consideration, and just like summarized everything into one chapter. I was going to make it more detailed since i am a very detailed writer. so yeah, here it is! i stopped right in the middle of the Ghirahim scene just for suspense! **

**RandomButLoved: thanks so much for reading my story! im enjoying yours too much! i cannot wait for the next chapter! lol i really hope you enjoy mine more as we go on! **

**so yeah! i stopped in the middle of the Ghirahim part because the main plot point happens there and id rather start off a new chapter with that! hope yall enjoy **

* * *

I landed gently on my loftwing and started for the yellow bird with the statue. After a while of a chase game, I almost managed to grab the bird statue, but of course, Groose pushed me out of the way.

"This is Grosse's time to win! Get out of his way!" one of Grosse's "followers" (probably Cawlin) said as he started chucking eggs at me.

I shook it off and decided to start dodging the eggs. At least I know that if anyone else wins, it was an unfair race! But theres no time to thing negative right now! Iv got a race to win!

After another while longer of a long race to the bird, I finally got close enough to the bird to grab the statue! I immediately looked to where Zelda was on the Skyloft, but she wasn't there…

"Link!" I jumped as someone yelled behind me. I turned around to find Zelda flying her lofting "Link you won!" she said stating the obvious "im so proud of you!we should better get back to the goddess statue to finish the ceremony" She was now right next to me on her bird.

We flew over to the goddess statue with huge smiles across our faces. "Ok Link, let me have that statue you got in the race." She gently grabbed the statue and put it in the goddess statue…man theres so many statues! She started playing her harp again and this time sang. Once she stopped, she tuned and walked back over to me. "So im assuming you know how we end the ceremony right?" she smiled.

"uhhh i…I don't kn…" I started. She took a step closer till our noses were an inch apart… Is this going where I think its going… "you get to jump off the statue!" with that, she pushed me off the statue and I used my sail cloth to land in the center of the circle down below.

Zelda asked if we could fly around a bit in the beautiful weather, but after a while of flying, a black tornado swept Zelda away down to the surface!

That night, a voice lead me to the inside of the goddess statue and I received the Goddess sword! Along with this goddess sword, I met Fi whom would lead me through my written fate…..Wait what?!

"What do you mean by my written fate?" I asked

"you are the goddess's chosen hero! You are to save Hiyla and both of you will live out the fate that was meant for you two" Fi answered. I was finally focused on what she was actually saying instead of her weird unhumainly voice.

We discussed my fate some more till Gaepora and Fi thought it'd be best if I got some rest. It was a good idea since I haven't gotten too much sleep lately.

* * *

I woke up the next day immediately thinking about his adventure that I will be going on. I was nervous as heck, but I cant back out since the one im saving is my true lo….best friend!...wut?

I dove through the barrier in the clouds only to find myself in the Faron woods. This place is gorgeous! All the trees and everything! I didnt have time to just sit and watch the trees so I sprinted off to find the temple where Zelda was supposed to be! It took quite a while maneuvering through the forest and fighting off bokoblins, but I finally made it to the Skyview temple! The whole mood of it just made me feel uneasy, but there was no time for chickening out on things since I need to save Zelda!

After what seemed like forever of finding keys and fighting more monsters, I made it to a room in which looked like "the final boss" type of room. There were two grand doors that lead into it and the room itself was rather large too. I took a few steps in and the door slammed shut behind me and locked. I heard mysterious laugher from somewhere in the room.

"What a delighted surprise to have you stop by!" this 'thing' said appearing right in front of me. It made me stumble back again, but I regained my balance since I cant show any signs of weakness for he may use it against me! "Your probably wondering my name young hero…you _are _the hero right?" he said hesitantly towards the end. "Well no matter anyways because your beloved Hiyla will not need saving after I get through with her!" He was now more fierce…and was starting to scare me a bit. He stopped talking for a bit so I was able to remain calm. This dude…or whatever it is, first of all has not said his name yet as he promised and second…looks pretty….well…gay. I don't really know how to feel about this. I mean, its my first boss so of course it will be hard, but then again.. just look at him! Hes flamboyant!

"My name is Ghirahim, Demon Lord Ghirahim, but im not that fussy. You think today is the day that you will be saving your princess from behind that door, but let me tell you, I will not let you do that. I will also not kill you either. I feel bad for a boy like you coming to attempt to defeat a demon lord like _me. _I will just beat you till you are out, and then I will go along on my quest to resurrect my master, Demise"

So when do we start fighting? Just from the way hes talking, he seems to confident, so of course he is going to lose!

"So why not start this fight _now _so we can get this over with. I must carry on with my destiny." Finally, and I need to see my Zelda! "Any last words for Zelda, Link?" he asked

"Not at all, I have confidence that I am going to see Zelda again soon! Hiyla cant die…its not part of our fate" thus, the fight started…

* * *

**There it is! chapter three DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! cant wait to keep posting! i alsways feel so accomplished when i post a new chapter! so keep up the good reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! so sorry i havent been posting lately! i lost like 6 chapters and i kinda just gave up for a week, then i went to north dakota for a week, so i forced myself to write a chapter with no motivation. i have another idea for a short fafiction, but im determined to post this now! so enjoy! :D**

**this chapter is extremely short, but i will try to write more and post it soon! **

* * *

GHirahim took a few steps towards me and drew his sword. I immediately swung mine out in front of me.

He swung at me a few times and darted towards me barely wounding me. I took a few swings at him and knocked him down, I then delivered a final blow straight to his chest. I turned back to walk away from him completely confident that I won!

Next thing I knew, I was stabbed straight through chest with, presumably, Ghirahims sword. I fell to my knees and let out a long cry. The sword was drawn out of me and I fell forwards onto my stomach. One lone tear escaped from my eye as I knew this was possibly the end for me, Zelda, and all the good that still remains in this world. I faintly heard the evil laughter of ghirahim as he walked away from me with confidence. I tried to open my eyes one more time. I faintly saw Fi appear out of my sword.

"master link." Fi wept faintly. I heard her pick up the sword, but after that, I was not quite sure of what she was doing….

I felt my life fade away from me slowly and then it was just gone.

* * *

Moments later I awoke, laying on the floor of my room. _What? _I was just dying on behalf of Lord Ghirahim, and now im on the floor of my room back in the skyloft…

I looked down and noticed I was back in my old outfit I wore before the green one. I didn't have any of my weapons nor my sword…but I still have all the memories of before.. how is this possible?

I stood up and made my way to the goddess statue, maybe theres the answers I need there.

As I slowly walked up the many stairs, I contemplated what could be going on…. _What if its all just a dream….what if im just going crazy…..what if I got taken back in time after I died…_

I made it to the statue and made my way through the door in which I walked through the first time I received the sword. I noted fi floating atop the sword and gaepora already standing in here.

"Whats going on?" I asked giving both a sharply confused look

"master link, I was hoping I would meet you here. When you died in the presence of ghirahim, I took control of the sword, used its time travel powers and brought you back to the day before the wing ceremony"

"wait time travel powers?!" whoa..now im really curious about whats going on!

"In the legends, the sword has been told to have the power of time travel." Gaepora started "Only the goddess and Fi are aware of this power."

"Wait so am I the only one that remembers anything of before Fi took us all back in time?" I asked taking a few steps more towards the pedestal the held the sword

"Only the sword bearer remembers anything of before the time travel. The memories are an attempt to make you wiser on your re started journey." Fi said still floating above the sword

I looked around speechless. "So now what? Do I start on my adventure now? Or do I need to win the wing ceremony again?"

"The only way to embark on your journey again is to relive what happened last time. This time in a wiser state of mind and more aware of what is to happen." FI said.

"I think its best if we let you go out and relive everything and get used to living through all this pre lived stuff." Gaepora said

With that I nodded and walked out of the goddess statue. I walked around the skyloft a bit trying to remember what I did this day previously. I then found Zelda sitting on a picnic table, alone, so decided to sit with her.

"Oh hello Link!" she smiled as I sat down. "im surprised your up this early!" It actually was rather early…for me

"Oh, haha, yea" I smiled back shyly. She looked back down at her book as I sat there thinking what to say next

"Zelda, what would you do if anything were to change between us and our fate?" I asked sitting across the table from Zelda. She looked at me curious of why I'd ever ask that odd question.

"Well what do you mean? And why do you ask?" She asked, her head slightly tilted.

"I…I uh… I don't know…uh…oh just never mind. It was a foolish question." I looked away shyly regretting my question. Thoughts rushed through my mind of what could possibly happen, again, to me.

She continued to look at me confused clearly waiting for an answer

"um im sorry Zelda, but I.. uh.. better get going.. I need to uh practice for the wing ceremony!" I said nervously

"Oh..ok" She still looked confused at me.

With that, I ran off

* * *

**Again sorry for the short chapter. i have no motivation and bad writers block for this story. Please leave suggestions in the reviews, it will pick this story up a little more. once i have more written i will have more motivation! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello my lovely friends.**

**Yeah iv had some pretty bad writers block after i lost half my fanfiction. But i think thats ok because im sending a huge plot twist your way through this chapter and its sparking more ideas in my mind! so i hope yall enjoy it! **

**RandomButLoved: aha! glad you liked it! i was getting worried cause i wasnt posting, then i remembered, theres like 2 people who actually follow the story! haha! but yeah...considering the fire sanctuary is harder...L O L **

**Loz lover: thanks! took a while to come back but im postin more now! **

**hope yall like my plot twist! if not, too bad, i just like the confident feeling of posting a chapter XD *mercyless* **

* * *

Do you ever have those moments where you just regret everything you said, every facial expression you made, every fidgety move you moved. That's exactly how I felt talking to Zelda before.

Just the fact that she's the type of person who would be on my case about stuff like that just puts me on edge…. I mean, I cant tell her! She will think im crazy! She will find me insane.

Now on to more important matters of the mind…(haha what am I kidding)…the wing ceremony is tomorrow. I mean I know everything that's going to happen, and, I guess its just fate that I win, but what if I do end up losing..?

No time to think, must practice!

* * *

After I spent what seemed like hours practicing, I finally made it back to the knight academy to sleep!

Next thing I know, I woke up to a loud knock on the door. _Must be Zelda! _I think walking to the door…_should I answer it? I could pretend like im still asleep… _

I answer the door anyways and reveal…..

…. the most horrifying thing I could ever imagine to be at my door…

"W-What? How!?"I trail off I stumble backwards at the sight of him

There standing right in front of me, in my doorway, is Demon Lord Ghirahim!

"Your shocked to see me, arnt you Link?" He says with a wide smile on his face. "You thought I wasn't going to show up till after you wing ceremony tomorrow didn't you!" He pushes his way into my room, me still on the ground, speechless, from stumbling backwards in shock. "So I guess your wondering how I got here! And how I know your name, and room and all that kind of stuff" I continue to stare at him wide eyed. "Well, Link, lets just say your little companion Fi does not know how to keep her trap shut!"

"What?!" I asked in disbelief. Im now working my way to my knees, eventualy standing up. "What are you talking about?!" I ask now more worried than ever! First I mess up talking to Zelda and make a fool of myself, now I have the Demon Lord trotting around in my room!? Im lost! Is there something someones not telling me?!

"Mistress Fi, the one you basically began to trust with your life, spilled a little secret to me that you used the master swords power to bring yourself back to a day before the wing ceremony…or should I say, a day before your fate began! So I took charge, even though I already knew what was going on, and am now starting your fate a day before it should begin…just to mess with everyone aware of your fate! And let me tell you boy, there is NOTHING you can do about this now!" He walked right up to me, put one finger on my chest and brought his face really close to mine.

With that, he licked his lips and stepped back "And now your probably wondering what I meant when I said 'even though I already knew what was going on' right?" He paused waiting for a nod, but I refused to give him one. He went on "Well, considering im the Demon Lord, and I basically know everything that happens in 'time' I was completely aware of your time travel back to this day! Trust me, its knowledge that none of your mortal kind would ever understand! Any questions?!" He perked back up at the last sentence. I was still left speechless… although, I did have one question

"What did Fi tell you?" I asked tyring not to show my fear, although, it was pretty obvious.

"Well, like I said, I knew about your whole time travel _secret _so immediately went to someone I knew would spill out a couple of secrets!" Ghirahim started pacing around the room again

"Fi? Fi would never spill any secret! She works for Hylia!" I started to yell

"Calm down sky boy! I don't mean any harm!... yet... Fi and I are both sword spirits, I have a right to hear from my fellow spirits!" He said carelessly "All I really need to say is that number one, your sword spirit defies her own commands, number two, since I am on the skyloft, I have full access to zelda, and number three…. Your basically screwed!" I back against the wall and slowly slide down to sitting. I cover my face with my hands and begin to question my options.

There is really nothing I can do now. How do I save Zelda now? Before she will even talk to me, she will question what I said this morning.

I look around the room and notice Ghirahim is gone. I slowly begin to stand up when he reappears right in front of me!

I gasp and fall back down to the ground with my hands over my face again. I rub my eyes hoping this is all just a dream and that I will wake up, and I will be back before any of this destiny, fate stuff ever happened.

"It wont help sky boy. This isn't a dream. Just accept the fact that you lost! Your companion made a foolish decision and now the whole world will fall under the darkness of Demise and its all…her….falt!" I opened my eyes again and his face was nearly inches from mine. I covered my face once again, and this time, I heard him vanish.

"Theres only one thing you can do now sky boy!" I looked back up and analyzed the room, but could not find Ghirahim.

He reappeared again, but this time, sitting on my desk. I was hoping id get a second option on what I can do to save the world… "You know, acutally, theres nothing you can do now!" he laughed looking up at me "your swordless, there is no one around, and you cant talk me out of this!" He stood up, tipping over the chair in front of my desk

"To make this all go quicker, just tell me where Zelda is and ill leave you alone boy!" He wasn't smiling anymore…which worried me…actually, just his presence worries me.

"I promise not to kill you if you just tell me where she is!" He sounded more strict now and was easing towards me

"TELL ME!" He yelled right up in my face. "Boy, I _will_ kill you!" he backed away a bit.

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I need to stand up for those whom I love, and I love Zelda, I can just give her away to the darkness.

"Fine, you want death? Ill give you death" Sounded a bit cliché, but then again, it is Ghirahim.

Just then, it ran through my mind that he was going to kill me!

A sharp pain was sent through my body as Ghirahim struck me through the stomach with his crimson red knife. I looked down at his hand still holding the knife, and grabbed onto it. I let out a weak smile as I fell to the ground. That's it…

Im dying….again….

I can feel the life being sucked from me….its a horrible feeling….the pain…

The ability to do nothing….im dying

It then struck me faintly in my mind _Fi! She…..she can still….s-he can time travel us all…..b-back _

_Back into the past….ill b-be ready…more ready than toda…._

* * *

**Lol id say this is a cliff hanger, but i cant leave the story there! XD hjdklahfjdlakfhjdagldjalfhdjalghjdlafhdjal just wait...seriously, just wait **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, my writers block is completely GONE! i have soooooooo many ideas for this story! each chapter i get a new idea for what im forshadowing in the next few chapters! i have no clue how the heck im ending this story, but we dont need to think about it yet! this stories still young! **

**RandomButLoved: Im so glad you thought that chapter was creepy! i just let my total creepy Ghirahim-like side go crazy and thats what i came up with...of course keeping it clean...XD **

**I hope that my story is making sense! i usually dont read over my work (i know, terrible right XD) so i wont catch mistakes i make in the plot or the spelling. IF YOU NOTICE ANYTHING MAJOR PLEASE TELL ME IN A PERSONAL MESSAGE OR REVIEW! ~ thanks**

**enjoy! **

* * *

(Ghirahims POV)

I backed away from the dying boy on the ground. The color escaped from his face as a tear fell from his eye. I stared at him for a moment to make sure he didn't have enough life in him to stand up at whack me in the back of the head with something….but the likely hood of that happening is very small.

I could tell he was accepting defeat by just letting himself fall without any words.

I walked out into the hall way and made my way to the upper story of the building.

I heard footsteps on the other end of the hallway. As they made their way to me, I took out my knife and stuck it through his stomach too.

For how tough he looked in that yellow knight uniform, he seemed pretty helpless.

I finally found Zelda's room and burst through the door. I looked around finding no one in the room by my surprise.

_Shes probably out playing the harp by that lame ol goddess statue. _I thought.

I made my way to the goddess statue finding no one in my path.

Sure enough, there she was in all her beauty, playing the harp and singing in front of the goddess statue.

I hid behind a pillar to make sure I wasn't seen immediately by her. I waited till the right time, let out an evil laughter and walked out from behind the pillar revealing all my evilness to her.

When she first went into realization of who I was, she let out an enourmous gasp.

"no need to be afraid sky girl….at least not yet! I have plans for us first!" I said slowly walking towards he seductively.

"What do you want from me!" she exclaimed starting to back away. I could tell she was about to call for help, so I immediately went into action.

I snapped my fingers and we appeared on an island off far away from the skyloft. "So you thought you'd be able to call for help! Well think again!" I backed her to the edge of the island and I could tell she was thinking up some way to get away from me. "You know girl, if you hop off on to your loftwing, I _will _come after you and I _will _kill you!" She seemed even more afraid now

She gulped and a tear escaped from her eye. "Why do you want me" she finally asked

"Oh i just need your soul so I can feed it to the imprisoned, resurrect my master, steal the triforce and rule the surface and the sky…nothing too big." I shrugged.

Another tear fell from her eye. She fell to the ground and started crying even more now.

"Well, since you have no response to anything I say, im just going to take you down to the surface" I said with hardly any emotion

"Link" She whispered "What did you do to link!" she shouted.

"Oh your little sky lover I presume? Well, I took care of him!" I smiled

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" She shouted even louder now.

"I took care of him once and for all!" I shouted back to her

"Oh my goddess hylia…you killed him?" She was a little quieter now

"Oh course I killed him! How the hell do you think I was supposed to get to you with him in my way!" I said… I mean I should be obvious why.

She buried her face in her hands and cried. "Ok lets go!" I said walking over to her, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

She hardly fought back obviously knowing that I would punish her in some way.

I looked back at the skyloft once more. _"_looks so peaceful….. too bad its all going to change" laughing, I said sarcastically. There was one last stop I had to make before vanishing from this disgustingly peaceful realm in the clouds… With that, i snapped my fingers and we vanished from that lonely island far off from the skyloft

* * *

_Master, please wake up_

_Master there is much you need to do_

_Please awaken _

_Master?... _

_Master who did this to you! _

_The master sword is missing… _

* * *

_"Link!" I called out to a boy standing in the darkness_

_The young figure turned around, his face as sad as can be. _

_There was nothing around us, just darkness. I couldn't see anything except for link whom had a whitish glow around him. _

_When he saw me he smiled. He started to walk towards me slowly as if he finally found hope. I then saw a pair of eyes come out of the darkness behind him…then a face…and then a whole body. _

_Sure enough, it was Ghirahim…_

_I tried to warn Link, but for some reason, I couldn't say anything. I tried to scream to him as Ghirahim pulled out his crimson knife, but it was almost like I was invisible to Link... It seemed like he was searching for me…_

_Then he took his life…Ghirahim stabbed link right through the back._

_Link fell to the ground and disappeared…_

_Ghirahim looked at me and smiled. He started to walk towards me but vanished…_

_I jumped a few seconds later feeling hands on my waist…It all then went dark and I felt life draining from me _

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt Ghirahim draining the life from me…This is it, hes resurrecting Demise….Theres nothing any of us can do now.

my conscious was being drained from me when I saw something… Who is that?

A thing (I think a female) decended from the clouds and landed right in front of Ghirahim. She floated only inches from the ground and had no expression on her face what so ever. It was hard to tell with my slowly blinding eyes, but she seemed to be wearing some sort of purple…and blue..her face was blue.

I could feel Ghirahim stopped draining the life from me and walked over to that girl. He didn't seem to happy. I tried to listen in on their conversation, but the girls voice was to non understandable to listen to.

I gave up trying to listen, closed my eyes, and started to daydream about Link. It was the most I could do now that we are all basically dead, or going to die…it was a horrible feeling. Just the thought of him being dead…._and that dream_… I just got a horrible feeling in my stomach that made me want to throw up.

_Why did this all have to happen? Why cant we be back in the skyloft together having the time of our lives. Link and I flying around on our loftwings enjoying the moment like we were together…why couldn't we have been together? I knew link liked me, and I liked him back, but we never really thought about asking each other out. And I regret that now more than anything else in life. There's nothing I can do now…but accept defeat, and let Demise rule over the world…Link, please come back and save me, please come back and save us all._

* * *

**so did yall think i was gonna ressurect link in this chapter? Well i say hell naw! not yet! So now, we must wait and find out how Link is gonna be resurrected and who is gonna do it! **

**im having a lot of fun writing this now like i said so i will try to post more soon with my fantastic idea's ( there fantastic in my mind...maybe not written out..) haha so yeah tell me what you think so far! if you notice anything wrong with my story like something that doesnt make sense, please tell me in a review or tell me in a pm! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i havent been on for the longest time. im going to try and post that new avengers fanfic soon i hope and i have two more that im hoping to post so stay tuned. **

**Randombutloved: lol is it wrong that im proud of myself for how well written ghirahims part was in that last chapter? XD lmfao**

**and to change things up a bit so this story lasts longer, i think im gonna make zelda have a big part in this chapter and possibly the resurrection of link! so many new ideas have just popped in my head. **

* * *

(Ghirahims POV)

"Just get on with it!" I yelled out to the sword spirit standing before me "What do you want from me"

"The sword. I want the master sword!" She said still monotone in that annoying little voice of her's

I looked down trying to think of something to say, not revealing that i have the sword. "Answer me, there is a 100% chance you have the master sword. There is no denying it" She said back to me now sounding angry through her usually monotone voice. I knew there was no way i could get her to go away so i confessed and asked her something that would hopefully go well for me in two ways!

I looked down "What if we made a deal?" She shot me a confused look which caused me to look up at her. "I give you back the master sword to resurrect link by taking us back in time, but you must be my servant and not help link at all when i take zelda again." I almost knew she would decline to this offer

"I calculate a 90% chance that this is not a fair deal. you are taking me and zelda, and letting link go off on his own with no help from anyone. He will not be able to possess the master sword since i will have no way to lead him to it." she was now seemly angrier than before.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me" I chuckled.

With that, decided to attack her instead of striking the deal with her. I pushed her back into the dirt wall behind her and made sure she couldnt escape in anyway.

"Just remember, im a sword spirit too, i know how to get rid of you!" I yelled at her causing her to flinch. "There is no way this will end up fair, so i will give you another deal. this time, you have two options. I can take you and Zelda now to resurrect my master and rule over the surface, or we can start all this crap again but i get you and zelda and link is off on his own."

"I should at least get a say in this deal you are making with me" she chimed in. I nodded for her to share her part "You can take me and zelda in this time, but you must resurrect link first."

"You know, now that i think of it, both options are basically the same" i cut her off. With that, Me, the sword spirit and Zelda disapeared leaving only diamonds behind, and reappeared in what i call my home.

I tied up Zelda up to the wall near my thrown that i sit in to think. The closer she is to me, the better. I could sense that the sword spirit knew i would hunt her down if she tried to escape, but just to be safe, i threw her in what i call solitary confinement

I had a while to think, so i sat back in my wonderful thrown and came up with a plan to resurrect my master. _If I'm going to win this battle, I might as well win it with style. _

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

It was a lot colder than it had been last time I had been awake. Everything was a lot darker too. I looked around and saw a red thrown decorated with diamonds to match a certain someones outfit. I knew who I was with, but not where I was. I thought this guy stalked his prey, not sit in a chair all day thinking about them!

Just then, I looked down at my hands and noticed I was tied to the wall next to Ghirahim's thrown. I then noticed Ghirahim was asleep...and his swords were placed next to his thrown...then I realized that all that was keeping me tied up to this wall was a rope. Fail on Ghirahim's part. Sometimes overconfidence leads to failure out of pride.

I dragged his sword over to me with my foot, just barely managed to grab it with my tied up hands and set my self free by cutting off the rope. I knew I couldn't just escape without showing Ghirahim my wrath, so I devised a little plan before I left.

Considering Ghirahim is the root of all this evil going on right now, I somehow needed to kill him off first, but after all he has done to me and my friends, I couldnt just kill him. I need to make him suffer what we have gone through.

As i was devising this plan, I noticed something peculiar. Ghirahim had Link's master sword still, so maybe I can take that and use it to resurrect Link. I snuck the sword off from Ghirahim's belt and just stared at it. It was a very beautiful sword...but I have more important things to do now than admire a sword!

There was so little to be seen in this dark room, but something did catch my eye as i was pacing around in it... I noticed Fi, locked away in a small room. I searched everywhere for a key, and eventually found one. It fortunately worked, and Fi escaped.

"Thank you, Zelda, for setting me free from Ghirahim." Fi thanked me.

"No problem. Ghirahim's a sword spirit right?" I asked Fi. She nodded " Does that mean I can trap him within the master sword?" I asked

"If the sword possesses Ghirahim, and evil spirit, he can still escape. We must seal him away in a pedestal, or we can fear his return." Fi replied

"Is there any other way to seal Ghirahim up without having to seal the master sword away." I asked

"There is something I can do!" Fi replied smiling through her emotionless face.

She grabbed the sword from me and started to recite a prayer. Just then, almost as if on cue, Ghirahim awoke from his evil perch at the end of the room.

"What do you think you are doing!?" We both turned our head to see the demon lord, stading up from his thrown with the most sinister look iv ever seen. Fi and I were speechless. _Now what?_ I thought. "Now you really thought you could escape me?" He asked walking towards us. "That is a terrible thought"

I looked down at the ground. When he started talking again, I noticed that his face was only inches from mine "So what do you think darling? When should we resurrect my master with _your _soul?" He asked mischeviously

Fi remained silent throughout the whole thing, and silently slipped the Master sword out of my hand. Ghirahim was so focused on my face that he didnt even notice. "So before i resurrect my master why dont we have a little fun first" He smiled walking back to his thrown. "We can either fight, or have a moment of romance" He turned his head and smiled at me. I cringed. that thought was just disgusting.

"Lets fight" I said confidently, straightening up. Ghirahim turned fully around confused almost as if he expected me to choose the other option.

"You really think you can last a fight with the demon lord?" I nodded smiling "Well you should know that I fight to he death. I only let your little hero go because I felt sorry for him. but you? I _will _kill you." My smile straightened out a bit.

Of course I was afraid to fight him, but Hylia is in me, she wouldnt let me loose.

Ghirahim confidently threw me a sword so the fight was at least somewhat fair. I anylized the sword by dragging my hand down the blade. I grasped it in my hands and smiled. Thus, the fight started.

* * *

**Lol i like those kind of cliff hangers. like the ones right before the fights haha. Well, Link is dead, Pipits dead, Fi has the master sword but we dont know what she has in store for us and Zelda is battling Ghirahim. How is this all gonna go? If i say ill try to post another chapter soon, i wont so yea... ill just leave you with that. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay another chapter. :D hope yall like it **

**Randombutloved: Hehe youll find out what happens very soon :D I dont even know whats gonna happen cause i havent written it yet so itll be a surprise to both of us :P **

* * *

(Pov Zelda)

Ghirahim charged at me with his sword, but I luckily managed to block him. I swung the sword back at him multiple times from different directions only managing to hit him once. He looked at the bleeding cut on his shoulder and turned back to me. I back up a ways till I was right up against the wall. He tried stabbing the sword through me multiple times but i dodged every attempt. I crawled past him on the ground, stood up and tripped him. He swung at me a few times while we he was on the ground.

I ran back to the middle of the room to prepare myself for his next attack. Of course, I was not ready for this type of attack. He had multiple spinning blades that were engulfed in a red glow. They were lined up in a vertical line that stretched to his height. He sent them one by one at me, but none managed to hit me. I looked down at the blades disappearing and laughed, just then I noticed another set of blades already flying at me. I didn't reach quick enough, and four blades had direct hits to my body; two in my stomach, one in my leg and one on my upper arm. I fell to the ground looking at my wounds, wincing at the pain.

"Where is that stupid sword spirit!" Ghirahim yelled. There was no sense of sarcasm in his voice. He was furious.

"I dont know." I quietly cried attempting put pressure on my wounds.

Ghirahim stormed out of the room leaving me here, on the floor, injured. I fell backwards letting the pain take over my body. Of course those blades were not just normal blades, they had some sort of spell on them to effect me worse than a normal blade. I let myself slowly fade away into a painful unconsciousness.

* * *

_Master? _

_Master please awaken_

* * *

(POV Link)

My eyes slowly but painfully opened. What happened. How am I alive? Didn't the demon lord just kill me?

_Master, are you awake? _

I wanted to show more signs of life for whoever just said that, but there was nothing in me that wanted to move.

I sighed showing that I was alive. I could tell by the short sigh of relief that it knew i was alive too. I finally looked up at whatever was above me and saw Fi.

I smiled to show I was alright and tried to stand up

_Please stay seated Master. You must remained seated before you wear yourself out. I resurrected you from Ghirahims deadly sword, and now you are fated to rescue Zelda from Ghirahim. _

So basically, I just died, was brought back to life, and not my priority for the moment is saving Zelda.

As long as I can get Zelda back, I will be happy.

* * *

After a while of listening to Fi and resting, I asked Fi to take me to the place where Zelda was.

Fi somehow teleported me to a dungeon of some sort. What power is she going to surprise me with next? We walked down many dark ominous halls that were tinted a shade of rusted brown. We ran into many hordes of bokoblins. It was insane how many there were! And they were all much harder to defeat than the ones from the faron woods. I eventually made it to a large door expecting it to lead to where Zelda is, but when I opened it, I only found Ghirahim...

I shut the door immediatly at the sight of him. _Not again. _I thought. There is no way I was going to face him again. I darted down the hall way to find Ghirahim appeared right in front of me. I turned the other way and ran down another hallway and once again, he appeared. I knew I couldnt turn down another hall way without finding Ghirahim so I accepted this defeat of running away.

"You really think you can run? How foolish are you skyloftians?" He asked more angry than I have ever heard him before.

I had nothing to say. I stood there and grabbed my sword with one hand tyrign to make it not obvious.

He unfortunately noticed and grabbed my arm. "And you think drawing your sword would do you any good? Every fight weve fought, you lost! You died."

He pushed me back so I fell to the ground, hard. My sword had fallen out of the sheath, and Ghirahim grabbed it. He admired the sword and held it up ready to swing it. I saw his sword in his sheath and grabbed that before he could swing. He was shocked, so I took advantage of the moment and stood up.

"Ha!" I mumbled.

Ghirahim relaxed and dropped his pose which caused me to worry greatly. He looked as if he had much to say, but didn't know how to say it. With that, he teleported away leaving a cluster of diamonds...taking the sword from my hand...and the Master sword.

* * *

(POV unknown)

This dungeon is enormous! Theres hallway after hallway and there no where to be found!

At the end of the hallway I was walking down, I saw a door. I was so excited to finally find something to lead me to my friends.

I slowly opened the door and the room was dark. There was a faint light in the middle...thats when i noticed who was in that light: Zelda! She was laying on the ground unconcious or something. I ran over and held her head and body in my arms.

"Zelda?" I asked brushing the hair away from her face. "Zelda, please wake up" Thats when it hit me...she might be dead. I looked down and noticed something I wish hadnt been there; four stab wounds. One on the shoulder, one in the leg and two in the stomach. Her dress was covered in blood showing she has been in this state for a while. I checked for her pulse, and indeed she was still alive, but was on a the verge of death. I put pressure on as many wounds as I could at once, but she was still bleeding profusely. I found a blanket off in the corner and decided to use that to bandage her up. I tore the blanket into 4 shreds to cover the wounds.

Once I completed that, I tried to wake her up. I noticed I had two healing potions so I used on on her.

I heard faint noises from the other side of the door and ran do the door to hear who it was. To my surprise, it was Link! I ran back to Zelda to tend to her while she awakens.

"Pipit?!" Link yelled to my running to mine and Zelda's side. "What happened to her?!" He asked obviously worried as heck

"She has four stab wounds. I bandaged them up and gave her a healing potion" I said still holding her in my arms. Link looked at her face brushing hair from it.

"Wait...Pipit?" Link looked up at me so i nodded him to continue "You were dead..." He said worried as if I were evil or something.

I looked down not knowing how to respodn to this. Just then, the unthinkable happened. Link was sent flying across the room to the wall behind him. I jumped, looking around for who would have caused that, and of coruse, I looked to the door and who did I see? Thats right Ghirahim. Links unconcious from hitting the wall so hard, Zelda's unconcious from her stab wounds, and I'm left here alone to face Ghirahim.

* * *

**Lol guys! Pipit! we will find more about why he is alive later, but its not that amazing or whatevs :D i was have a dull moment in the story so i was like, we need something cool to happen, so heres pipit! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok well i still havent had much time to type out my avengers fanfic. Im kinda liking this one more right now :D. If you guys wanna read any other kinda fanfics whether it be legend of zelda or other, just send me a review. I wanna make more stories so more people read em...and i just reeally like writing**

**in this chapter, theres a surprise person :D i got bored so i was like "need to spice the story up a bit" XD **

**HeatBlizzard: Chapter 5 was completely thought out while I was typing it in the doc manager thing so no its not from that. and ill try to make the chapters a little longer. When i was shortening the beginning up, i was only shortening his time in faron woods, not the chapters, i just dont write enough for my chapters cause i get over excited and post em before i add more.**

* * *

"I thought I killed you?" Ghirahim yelled in the dead silence. I looked back down at Zelda and placed her back down on the ground. I stood up and slowly drew my sword. "What is with you Skyloftians drawing your sword to every minor disturbance?" He aksed now almost joking. "Now tell me, why are you alive?"

I hezitated. "um.. You see, Fi..." I was cut off

"Fi resurrected you too?!" He yelled now furious. I have to admit, being in the presence of this...guy..?...is pretty scary. He seems so unpredictable! "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to finish that sword spirit once and for all! Then I will destroy that sky child! You bug me SO much, I just can't deal with you any more! NO MERCY!" He sounded even more furious now. This gave me chills! I grabbed the Master sword from the ground and took a few steps away from Ghirahim.

I didn't know what to say, being a man of many words, I finally found myself stumped for words.

I could tell Ghirahim was up to something cause he had his idea face on. I had to think of something too, so I came up with a little plan in my mind also. It suddenly hit me. Wheres Fi? I looked at the sword and assumed she was in here...She is a sword spirit right? Now all I have to do is somehow figure out how to get her to come ou...

"NO! MERCY!" Ghirahim yells charging at me with his sword almost plunging it straight through my vital organs. I luckily managed to dodge out of the way dropping the master sword in the process. Now what? I thought to myself. I heard heavy breathing behind me and noticed it was Link!

"Link?" I whispered trying to see if he was still conscious. I looked back at Ghirahim...or what I thought was Ghirahim, but only found a mass of diamonds. The master sword was gone too. I knew Ghirahim was planning some sort of attack, so I ran up to hide behind his thrown. I waiting anxiously for a few seconds and Ghirahim still had not shown himself.

I was about to run out and wake Link when the figure reappeared above Link and drove and readied himself to drive a sword through Links skull.

"NO!" I yelled rushing over to Links unconscious body taking the stab for him. Ghirahim stopped when he noticed me being wounded instead of Link.

I laid on the ground next to Link what seemed to be the master sword through me. _Again_. I thought. The life slowly faded from me again as I tried to think of another plan. Just then, I noticed Link awaken, and Ghirahim still standing above us confused. He disappeared again leaving behind diamonds. I tried to turn my head to Link to show him I was not fully dead yet, but I was so close to death, I just couldn't.

"Oh my Hylia." I heard him say as he tried to stand up. He pulled the master sword out of me leaving me groaning in pain. I gave him a look that said just leave me here, go fight, but he didnt want to listen.

"No, Pipit, you can't die! I can't...I can't fight this alone!" He cried to me. Wheres that ol confident Link I used to know?

"Link...Go...you c-can...y-ou can do t-this" I muttered out using my last few breaths to give him motivation.

He looked fumbled for words. I reassured him by smiling, and he luckily smiled back. I knew he could do this! Just before I took my very last breath, I noticed Fi appearing in front of Link from the master sword. That gave me a sense of hope that Link could do this, and that he wasn't fight him alone. There's no one else I'v ever trusted more than Link. He is the most couragous, brave boy I'v ever known. He can do this.

...

* * *

(POV Link)

"Obviously you didn't hear my little speech before about how I am going to kill you all and resurrect my master." I heard from somewhere in the room. The voice echoed everywhere so I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I looked down at Pipit's dead body and felt a sense of fear... "I was hoping to beat you within an inch of your life when I first fought you...but obviously, I changed my mind and just killed you instead!" He paused. His reappearing figure caught my eye. He appeared sitting on his red, diamond covered thrown to the right of me. "That dreaded sword spirit of your's just kept bringing you and your friends back to life. And now, I'm going to kill all of you once and for all! you all irk me and just fill my heart with more hatred! Theres nothing I want to do more now than _kill _you! But instead of just killing you with the quick blade of the sword, I will torture you! You _will _feel my wrath!"

As if I couldn't get anymore scared!

He appeared behind me grabbing the back of my neck. He turned to Fi and started lecturing her "And you? Oh Fi, you cause me so much grief, but I find it appealing..." He threw me to the ground putting a foot on my chest so I couldn't get up. He grabbed Fi's chin with one hand a drew it inches from his face. "Ever since the beginning Fi, I'v fancied you. You just angered me a lot!"

He pushed her back and picked me back up by the neck again. Suddenly, a chair appeared and he threw me down into it making chains appear, tying my to the chair.

"The more you bother me, the more I'm attracted to you" He trailed off "...The more I feel you should join me on the dark side" He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "I know you have a sworn oath to serve and obey your master, but what happens when he dies and the master sword is not in your possession to heal him?" He asked rhetorically.

"Fi, I can't express to you how much I want you by my side. We can resurrect my master together and live together in love" Ghirahim paced up to her grabbing her hands. "And best of all, you _will_ feel the same way." I panicked.

I knew exactly what was coming next for all of us. Ghirahim was going to put Fi under some sort of love spell and she would obey Ghirahim's every command.

Before I could say anything, I noticed Fi's eyes changing into a deep redish blood color. I then noticed Ghirahims tight grip on her hands. He was putting a spell on her! Her bluish purplish form suddenly turned into a grey black and red form.

I panicked even more now knowing I was all alone. This is truly the end. I have died twice already, so what's my chances of making it out of this one with nobody by my side.

_**Link, you're not alone. **  
_

_What?! Who said that? _I thought. Not only am I alone fighting a crazy demon lord, I'm also hearing things!

**_Link, listen to me, I am here for you. Just listen to what I say and you will be fine. _**

Yep. I'm going insane. I backed away from Ghirahim who was now admiring the new demonic Fi. I cringed at the thought of Fi turning to the dark side. She may have been annoying as heck, but I could never see her turning evil.

**_Please listen to me Link. You wont be getting out of here without a fight. Please respond to me. _**

"But Ghirahim might hear me." I whispered. Maybe a little too loud though cause he looked straight at me with piercing eyes.

_**Link! You don't need to talk out loud! I can hear your thoughts! **_

Ghirahim let go of Fi and started mischeviously walking towards me slowly. Once he got merely inches away from my face, he started talking.

"What did you say sky child" He asked quietly, clearly wanting a legitament response though.

"N-noth..." **_Attack him!_**I looked down at my sword and jabbed it right in his stomach...or where his stomach just was two seconds ago. All that was left there now was diamonds. Those crazy little diamonds that piss me off!

_**Link, he is going to try and kill you the way he did when he was in your room. Try to not let him corner you. Defeat him, stand tall and confident. Your the chosen one Link, we all believe in you!** _

I looked around and yet saw no signs of the demon lord. I glanced over at Fi, only to see her head turn towards me in a creepy fashion, looking as if she was going to kill me!

**_He's got Fi on his side now too, so please keep an eye out for her. She has the same strengths and weaknesses as the demon lord considering they are both sword spirits, so try and take her down first! _**

_Do I kill her?!_ I couldn't kill Fi! She was with me this whole time throughout this whole journey. It's bad enough seeing her turn, but now I have to kill her!

**_Link, you don't have to kill her. Just get her back on your side, or get her out of this room. _**

_How do I do that? _This seems like much more of a task than I bargend for.

**_Actually, lets take care of Ghirahim first. He hasn't shown himself yet, and that could be really bad. Please take precautions and whatever you do, don't let him trick you! Careful for signs that he might be drawing you to something so he can trick you into killing yoU! _**

Just then, I noticed the door of the room open. I wanted to escape so badly, but we all knew I couldn't.

**This is it, hes testing you. He's going to wait for you to start out that door, and he'll kill you. Stand your ground and no matter what, stay where you are till he gives up that tactic! **

I waited for the door to close as Fi approached me very slowly. _What do I do about Fi?! _I asked. I can't kill her, but she's a sword spirit so there's basically nothing else I can do besides drawing her out of here which would consist of getting past Ghirahim.

_**Listen carefully Link. There's a window to the right of you by Ghirahim's thrown. Go out there and there is a small ledge to stand on, and make sure Fi follows you out. Once she's out, jump back in and shut the window. Ghirahim made his tower invisible since he didn't want you to find out where he is. Once you accomplish that, I will help you with Ghirahim. **_

I did exactly as the voice said, and it actually worked! I ran back to the center of the room making sure Ghirahim was still at the door. He was. _You know, Youve never told me who you are yet! _I thought

_**I'm Hylia. Throughout yours and Zelda's journey, you were both going to find out that Zelda is the goddess reborn as a human. That would be Zelda. While we passed out, I thought it would be smart to tap into your thoughts and help you out. I will give you a better explanation later, but for now, try to talk to Ghirahim. **_

Whoa...That's a lot to take in while your battling against Ghirahim, basically alone. "Ghirahim." I shouted out to the nothingness. I didn't know what I would say next so I was hoping he wouldn't answer.

"You seem to want to talk busness Link" Ghirahim finally reappeared by the door and slowly took a few steps towards me. "Well, that is too bad, because I just want to get you out of the way!" He yelled furiously.

_**Link, get him on the topic of why he wants zelda, he will go on and on about it, and when he least expects it, kill him! **_

_ok? _I thought. "Why do you even want Zelda in the first place?!" I yelled. It was obvious that I was trying to hide something because of the way I said it.

"Haven't I already told you, foolish skychild?" He stopped and gave me a pathetic look. "But if you insist, I will tell you anyways." He started pacing around the room. "As you know, or hopefully know, Hylia was reborn as a mortal human being and I need her spirit to ressurrect my master Demise..." He walked behidn me and started pacing some more. I took advantage of the fact that he was behind me, and quickly stabbed him through the stomach. "Ha!" I yelled.

He looked lost for words. There was both pain and anger in his eyes. Suddnely, I noticed a glowing orb next to Ghirhaim. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was just seeing things, but when I opened them, it was still there. Turns out, it was Hylia! She came to help me defeat Ghirahim.

**_Link! Go! Get Zelda back to the sealed temple and come back so we can finish him together! Hurry! If I waste a lot of my power tryign to keep a demon lord down, I wont have much left to keep Zelda alive! _**

She said holding Ghirahim down.

I did as she said, grabbed Zelda, ran through the many empty hallways and out the front door of the tower. I made it inside the temple and laid Zelda down by Impa, and without a single word, left to help Hylia! Only problem, Ghirahim's tower is invisible! I stood outside the temple doors and looked around for any clues to where it may be

_**The door to this tower is on the wall parallel to the temple doors. It's to your right! please hurry, I'm begining to loose power and strength! **_

I finally found the doors to the tower. I ran inside and found the many hallways that led to more hallways, dead ends, pointless empty rooms, and the room Ghirahim, Zelda and Hylia are in. Left and right, there was no signs of the door and I started to panic. _Hylia! Where are you! _

I finally made it to a familiar area of the tower and knew exactly where to go! Two left turns and I found the large doors to the room where I found Hylia still trying to hold down the demon lord. I ran over to Hylia's side "What can I do now?" I asked desperate to help.

_**Raise your sword skyward, and all the evil that roams the surface will be sucked into your sword! We must then hurry to the temple and seal away the sword with all the evil!**_

I raised the sword above my head and watched as Hylia picked herself up off of Ghirahim. He was then sucked into my sword along with all other sources of evil on this land. My sword becamse heavy, so much that I almost dropped the sword! Once all the evil was in my sword, I looked to see Fi outside the window. She did not yet get sucked into the sword...but she was still evil. I lowered my sword down till it was hanging by my side.

**_Link, keep the sword skyward! We can't risk having any more evil out there!_**

Fi floated outside the window looking down, wings down at her side. "Fi.." I whispered. Hylia noticed what I had been looking at and let out a sad sigh.

_**Link, I know it hurts, but we can't let even a sword spirit roam around with evil in her! **_

A tear escaped from my eye. I slowly raised my sword skyward, but didn't hold it up all the way. "Is there anything we can do to turn her back to normal?!" I asked dropping my sword. Hylia looked down and shook her head. I picked the master sword back up and raised it skyward again. "I'm sorry" I whispered to the demonic Fi, even though she couldn't hear me.

Hylia then walked us back out to the sealed temple to seal away the evil in my sword for good. We didn't seal it in this timet though...I turned to the unconcious Zelda on the ground by Impa and heard a loud noise behind me. "What?" I turned around to reveal the most amazing thing iv ever seen!

"Link, this is the gate of time. You and the sword must travel through here to the past to seal away the sword. There is no need to worry, for there is a guardian there that will watch over the sword while you are in this time.

I walked through glancing back at Zelda. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I smiled and walked through the gate of time alone...just me, the sword, and all the evil spirits that possessed the sword now.

At the top of the stair case where Impa sat in normal time was a pedital where I assumed the sword was supposed to go.

I stood in front of the pedistal with thousands of thoughts running through my head. The main one being: _I'm not sure if this is how my fate was really supposed to go. _I frowned and thrusted the sword into the pedistal.

I stood there staring at the sword frowning. I lost Fi. My one companion that was supposed to help me through my whole journey. I mean, at least I killed the villain early...but still, I'v failed multiple times.

As I walked back down the stairs, I heard a noise. I turned around and saw the sword had changed from its purple and blue state, to a grey black and red state...exactly what Fi looked like when she was evil...although, she still is evil.

I walked back to the gate of time and took one last glance at the sword. _This is it. Our lives are going to go back to normal now. _

Just then, I heard someone walk up to me from behind the gate. "Link!" She said. I turned and saw a young woman, who was very tall and slim. She had a sheikah symbol on her forhead. _Is this the guardian Impa was talking about? _

"Link, I am Impa, the one who will now be guarding the sword. I just wanted to tell you, everything will be alright. There will be no more evil roaming this earth!" She smiled. I gave her a faint smile back and continued through the gate of time...

_Impa...Could she be?... _

Once I was back in the present, I noticed the old Impa was gone. This all made sense now...Impa's the old lady...

I ran over to zelda and tried to wake her up. "Zelda! Please wake up for me! It's done! We are all safe!"

**_Link, I have not put my spirit back in Zelda, so she will not wake up until then. _**

I gave her a look to put her spirit back in Zelda. She floated over to Zelda's unconcious body and started glowing. The glowing got so instense I had to look away! When it stopped, I looked back at an awakening Zelda! I ran over and hugged her as tight as I could.

After a few seconds, I felt her arms wrap around my warm body too. Once we finally released I looked her in the eyes and said "It's all over" I smiled and she smiled back. Lost for words, she went in for another hug.

We both stood up and walked out of the temple to go back to the skyloft.

"Link, I'm so glad this is over. I know this is not how it was all supposed to happen, but at least its over!" She smiled again holding on to my hands.

"Me too!"

I called my bird, and we rode together back to the skyloft. Once we landed, we noticed Headmaster, Owlan, karane, and a whole bunch of people coming towards us smiling and cheering that were back.

"My Zelda! You're finally home!" Gaepora cheered hugging his beautiful daughter.

Everone was talking at once, but I did manage to hear a few people thanking me for bringing Zelda back, and telling me how big of a hero I am. One person did manage to falter me a bit..

"Where's Pipit..."

I looked over to see a sadened Karane. "Karane...I-I'm sorry, but he didn't make it..." I ran to give her a supporting hug. When everyone saw her sobbing, there cheering stopped.

Everyone then started whispering to each other assuming why Karane was sad...

Just then, the sky above us grew dark and clouded.

"What is going on here?!" Gaepora yelled.

"I thought I banished all the evil down on the surface!" I said releasing Karane.

Everyone started to panic. "I assure you its all going to be alright!" I yelled trying to calm everyone down. Zelda ran to my side wraping one arm around my waist.

"Everyone please go to the Knight acadamy! Link and I will try to figure things out. It will all be ok!" Gaepora commanded everyone.

As everyone started running towards the Knight acadamy, the clouds started to pour rain and lightning flashed followed by loud bangs of thunder. Children were crying and parents were worried sick. Gaepora, Zelda, Karane, Owlan, Groose, and Horwell all stayed out by me to figure out what was going on.

"When I was down on the surface, I sucked up all the evil into the master sword. I immediatly went to seal the evil within the sword by going through the gate of time and setting it in a pedistal, so I don't see how this can be Ghirahim or any one of his evil beings!" I shouted obviously worried.

"And the ancient texts say nothing of this!" Gaepora replied.

"I'm going to check on the people in the knight acadamy. If you need anything, just call!" Horwell yelled runnign to the acadamy.

"Are you sure nothing escaped on your way to the pedistal?" Groose asked walking up to me.

"I'm almost positive! It would have tried to take me down first and release all the evil from the sword instead of running off and hiding!" I replied.

"I just don't see what would have the power to create a storm like this! The most powerful evil being is Demise, and they are all sealed away in the past being guarded by a member of the shiekah tribe! it would be nearly impossible for somethign to get out this quickly with nothing being said!" Gaepora turned to look at the goddess statue off in the distance. We all turned in that direction noticing a large tornado off behind the statue.

"Link!" Zelda held on to me tighter.

I could tell by the fear in her eyes that she thought the tornado was for her, just like the one Ghirahim send for her to start this whole thing!

Just then, we heard a strange laughter coming from behind us...

We all turned around to reveal someone...I'v never actually seen before...

He had purple hair with a dark gray cape that covered most of his body, the bottom of the cape fading into fire. His feet and legs were not visible at all... He wore a golden crown type thing, with a triforce on it...

I took a few steps back, motioning Zelda to take shelter somewhere, while maintaining eye contact with this new being.

We all stood there silent, till he started walking towards us.

"Owlan, take Zelda back to the knight acadamy to keep her safe!" Gaepora commanded.

"Don't you think she'd be safer with Link?" He questioned.

"Just go!" Gaepora yelled.

I was ready to draw my sword for defense, but noticed...I don't have my sword...

"You fools thought all the evil was banished from roaming this world...I'm here to prove you _all _wrong!" He yelled...

I took a few steps back not knowing what to do. I then felt a sword being slipped into my hand. I turned my head to notice it was Groose! thank Hylia for him!

I held the sword up and anylized it, showing this new evil being he won't leave without a fight!

"Silly little skychild! First you assume all the evil was banished from the world, now you think you can fight _me _with a simple little sword. I hope you know that _you _can't fight an immortal being like me. Chosen one or not, you can do NOTHING to save anyone on this stupid island!"

* * *

**Lol new character :D I feel like so much happens in a small amount of time in this story. Like no matter how much I feel like i write it isnt long at all! **

**but yeah. this new character i made up myself. Hes allllll mine! and before you accuse me of making him exactly like vaati, it was not intentional, i just was majorly fangirling about vaati and ghirahim so thats just kinda how he turned out! :D but yea**

**if you have any idea's for this story or anything, just send me a review :D hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
